AR (Augmented Reality) enhances an ability of human perception by delivering analyzed/organized data based on real world objects. Recently, various kinds of AR-related products and applications have been applied to industrial, commercial, medical, and scientific markets.
While Google Inc. decided to stop producing the Google Glass® smart glasses due to privacy and safety issues, there have since been many smart-glasses successors of the Google Glass®. In January 2015, DHL performed pilot tests for utilizing AR technology in logistics. In the tests, DHL implemented technology called ‘vision picking’ with help from Ricoh and Ubimax. The vision picking technology offers intuitive delivery instructions to warehouse workers through smart glasses.
In 2016, Microsoft launched a development edition of the HoloLens®. The Microsoft HoloLens® Development Edition contains multiple sensors including an IMU (inertial measurement unit), a depth camera, four environment understanding cameras, a photo/video camera, four microphones, and an ambient light sensor. By using such sensors, the Microsoft HoloLens® Development Edition is able to recognize environments and supports sensual and natural interface commands referred to as GGV (gaze, gesture, and voice).